


Blushing

by whimsical_donut



Category: Witches x Warlocks (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Damion, Fluff, Other, damion is too cute urgg, this game has no fics and it makes me sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsical_donut/pseuds/whimsical_donut
Summary: You got home from a long day, only to not hear Damion calling out to you.  You grow worried.
Relationships: Damion (Witches x Warlocks)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I recently played Witches x Warlocks on steam and fell in love with the game. I realized that there were no works on ao3 for it and decided to change that. :)

I trudged into my home, tiredly closing the door behind me. After a day of tending to the shop with Carmilla and practicing spell work with Zero, i was throughly exhausted. I slipped off my boots slowly and left them by the door. 

I called out weakly to Damion as I walked through the home, my voice hoarse from talking to customers and Zero all day. After getting no response, I became concerned. Damion always responded to me when I called out to them. No matter what they were doing, they would always call back when I returned home. Worried, I looked around in all the rooms, trying to find them.

Finally, after a few minutes of franticly searching, I spotted them sitting on a couch in the living room, reading a dusty old book. They looked up and stared at my slightly disheveled appearance, having heard my footsteps. 

"You didn't respond to me when I called out to you by the front door and I was worried there for a sec, buddy" I told them, glancing around the room with a frown on my face. I was slightly mad that I was worried about Damion for nothing.   
Glancing up at my face, I could see them getting concerned as they responded.

"Oh! Uh, I'm deeply sorry, I didn't hear you um-come in. I hope I didn't worry you, uh too badly" They shyly glanced down, a blush on their face.

At that look, my previous feelings crumbled. When Damion used that look, I couldn't feel anything except adoration. Whenever they blushed, I could feel my heart soar. Wanting to see them blush more, I walked over from the doorframe I previously stood at to the couch and wrapped my arms around them, their head pillowed in my chest. 

"Uh-is everything alright? Did I w-worry you that much?". They stuttered, heat radiating from their cheeks. I was glad they couldn't see the slight flush in my face when I responded.

"Everything is just fine, I just wanted to hug you because you were being too adorable." I told them and giggled. They started to stutter out rebuttals, and I could see the tips of their ears turning red.

Wanting to see them blush more, I briefly dropped my arms from around Damion and laid down on couch. In the few seconds of them being confused, I quickly grabbed them and pulled them on top of me. Damion wiggled around on top of me for a bit, before stopping and hesitantly laying their hands around my shoulders.

"How long are we gonna stay like this" They mumbled into my chest, their face as red as the potions from Carmilla's shop.

"Until you stop being so cute. Which will be never" I grinned, bringing my hand up to their hair to comb through it. Comforted by my fingers, they slowly started to nod off, tired from reading. After confirming that they were asleep, I stopped my hand and started to slowly close my eyes. It would be hours before Damion woke up and apologized for falling asleep on me.


End file.
